


The case of the formidable lovers.

by Luna_sharp618



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, Wild Target
Genre: Almost smut, Flirting, Frottage, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Moderate language, Torture, assassinations, established relationships - Freeform, implied sexual activities, marriage proposals, peter and Hector cant seem to keep it in their pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: An informant on a dangerous mission has just been assassinated in public. It is up to Sherlock and John to find the perpetrator(s).-tags may be changed or edited-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first johnlock fic I've ever written and my first guixon fic because I've only just been introduced to the fandoms and ships. I decided to write this because I think guixon is a wonderful ship and deserves more attention. So please comment what you think, thank you!

Comfort, warmth and security. Just a few words to describe the atmosphere in John and Sherlock's bedroom. The early morning light peering into their sanctum, intruding on the intimate scene. On the bed in the centre of the room lay the men in question. Tangled in their nest of sheets and pillows they sleep peacefully- well almost peacefully, Sherlock is in fact a very loud snorer. The brunette rests, hugging tightly to the blond, head nuzzled up underneath his chin feeling protected in his presence. The large duvet shielding them from the cold that dare to disrupt the warmth they created. 

Together they remained, frozen in time like a masterpiece waiting for the final brush stroke that would accidentally ruin it. Inevitably, just that happened. 

A thunderous noise of stomping footsteps rumbled up the stairwell. Mrs Hudson's faint pleas could be heard through the walls as the sound of doors being kicked open echoed through the flat. Sherlock, fighting the heaviness of sleep, lifted his head from John's chest to see their bedroom door fly open. The privacy fled the room as Lestrade, Donovan and two other officers marched in. Sherlock was barely given a moment to voice his protest when the two officers seized John- who had woken up during the ruckus. 

"Lestrade, what is the meaning of this-" Sherlock objected, kicking beside the duvet, thankfully he was still in his pyjama bottoms. 

"Shut it! Or I will have to bring you in as well" Lestrade stated with a point of his finger. 

"John Watson you are under arrest for suspicion of murder. Anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law.." Sally's voice droned on as she read John his Miranda rights while hand cuffing him-still in his pyjamas. 

"MURDER!" Sherlock shrieked. "you can't be serious. John a murder, if this is my brother playing a cruel trick I swear to god!"

"Sherlock shut it or I will have to arrest you for disrupting police business" Lestrade growled, while shooting him an icy glare. 

Sherlock huffed in annoyance before diving his hands out in front of him.  
"Fine then, arrest me" he uttered with confidence radiating in his expression. 

"Sherlock!" Lestrade and John barked in unison while sharing a similar glare toward the topless brunette. 

"Well why not save yourselves the trouble because you know I won't shut up either way" he reasoned smugly, still presenting his wrists to one of the officers. The unidentifiable young woman gave an uncertain look toward Greg, waiting for orders to cuff him. After a moment or two of thinking he gave a sigh and nodded, letting the female officer know he wanted Sherlock cuffed. Hesitantly she took the tall mans wrists and snapped on the silver chains.

"Sherlock Holmes you are under arrest for disrupting police business. You have the right to remain silent-" the woman spoke but was abruptly interrupted. 

"Yes, I know my rights! Let's just get this over with" Sherlock groaned as he began to march forward, making his way down to the police car -still without a top. 

\-----

"This is intolerable!" Sherlock yelled from his holding cell. He and John had been separated the moment they stepped foot into the yard. Sherlock had tried to protest his disgruntlement but Greg kept him moving before leaving him in this cold, dirty and pungent cell. He had been here nearly five hours without so much as a whisper from a guard-but someone did give him a shirt that was two sizes too big and smelled of vomit. He felt his dignity split at the thought of wearing it but it was this or sit in the cold. He was going to go mad if he was left in their any longer. 

Impatiently he began to pace the length of the grey floor, listening to every step, letting the click of heel toe heel toe bounce off the cell walls. Why on earth was he here? John, a murder! Sherlock has heard many uneducated suggestions before but that one takes the cake! Mentioning cake, he was sure Mycroft would have done something by now. What was the point of him if he didn't get him out of prison. Just like he stated aloud moments ago, this is intolerable!

He continued to pace, back and forth, back and forth like a caged panther. Slowly going insane by being ensnared by the same four walls. He studied each and every time he looked to the next he swore they were enclosing on him. Looming closer and closer as the minutes passed. Every blink allowed them to move in, trapping him. His breathing heightened as panic set in. Inhale, exhale, inhale,exhale,inhale,exhale,inhale.

He held his breath as he heard the bolt of the door unlock. The swift clink of the bolt made Sherlock's posture relax as he turned to face the door. Which of course stood his poncy, stuck up brother. 

"Being unruly again, brother mine?" Mycroft snipped, standing tall and expression sharp. 

"Took you long enough, was breakfast slowing you down?" Sherlock retorted with a growl as he stalked closer to the door. Mycroft lingered in the way for a moment before stepping aside to let him pass. 

"What is this about, exactly. I want to know" Sherlock demanded as he continued to walk down the hall. Mycroft didn't answer but proceeded to follow behind, the clack of his umbrella hitting the floor echoed like a looming ghost over sherlocks shoulder. 

\------

"Sherlock, I've bloody broken every rule with you for just asking for help. I can't let you wander in there!" Greg stated with an irritated sigh as he blocked Sherlock from entering the door behind him. 

"So what, you just said you've already broken the rules. What's another?" The taller man protested as he tapped his foot with impatience. 

"No Sherlock, god dammit you cannot go in there. We have real evidence-hard evidence that places John at the scene of the murder" Greg objected, making his point clear. 

"What time? What location? What evidence?" Sherlock questioned, that small hint of superiority in his voice. 

Greg huffed and ran a hand down his face, thinking whether or not to tell him critical facts to a murder his boyfriend was-possibly- involved in.  
"Six twenty yesterday on the other side of London"

"Impossible!" Sherlock chimed quickly. 

"How can you be sure?"

"We spent the entire evening together yesterday, from four till this morning when we were rudely woken" 

"And you're sure he didn't leave at any time?"

"I'm pretty sure that I, of all people, would have noticed that the man buggering me had miraculously disappeared from our flat, got to the other side of London, successfully killed someone and returned in the five minutes he'd gone to get a bloody flannel!" Sherlock snapped, glaring angrily into Greg's eyes. 

Greg didn't reply. So they just waited it out, letting the silence linger as they watched to see who would break first. Greg was determined to not let Sherlock trample all over his credibility but Sherlock was just as determined to see his boyfriend and know exactly what was going on. They glared at one another, Sherlock looming over Greg slightly- giving him a small advantage of intimidation. 

"Please let's be civil about this. Gregory under the enforcement of the British government, step aside" Mycroft finally decided to step in, putting an end to this madness. Greg huffed in annoyance and Sherlock hid a smirk as the detective inspector stepped aside. 

The consulting detective practically burst through the door, striding confidently into the room. Inside was a small metal desk with a recorder and a tired John Watson chained to it. Despite his exhaustion the army doctors face lit up when he saw Sherlock stride into the room. 

"Geoffrey what is the meaning of this!" Sherlock shrieked before picking the lock of John's cuff.

"It's Greg! And sit down or I won't tell you what's going on" the detective inspector stated fiercely. 

There had only been a few moments in Greg's life where he had witnessed Sherlock Holmes doing as he asked. It was rare and never failed to put a look of surprise on his face. So when the tall consulting detective obediently sat in the iron chair without a second of protest, Greg really couldn't hide his expression. 

"Are you going to tell us or not!" 

"Sherlock, just calm down ok?" John reasoned while taking his boyfriends hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Instantly the tension in his shoulders loosened as he tentatively squeezed John's hand. 

"Alright, if what you say is true-"

"Which it is"

"-then John must have an identical twin or something because these were taken yesterday by security cameras four minutes after a man was shot five times" he stated while laying down a series of photographs of a man identical to John. Except he was dressed in a black turtle neck, grey jacket and hair slicked back with product. The man was leaving the back emergency exit of a building, holding a black leather brief case, obviously concealing a weapon. 

"Sherlock it wasn't me" John spoke, looking innocently at man holding his hand. 

"I know it wasn't you" Sherlock responded dogmatically as he studied the photographs. 

"Of course it bloody wasn't him" Mycroft piped up finally from across the room. 

"Then who the hell is that?" Greg asked while pointing at the photos in Sherlock's hand.

Mycroft gave a small smile as he strode over to the metal desk. His umbrella clacking against the cold hard floor with every step.  
"That, detective inspector..Is a man that has successfully evaded the government many times" Mycroft, ever the dramatic, stated coolly as he spread the photos across the table. "His name is Hector Dixon, the most expensive assassin in Britain" 

"So why are you telling me this? This isn't a case it's a man hunt. Use your little secret service to find him, come on John, goodbye Mycroft" Sherlock sneered as he made a move to stand up, John following in quick pursuit. 

"Alex Morrison" Mycroft stated quietly as he watched his brother stand. 

"Who?" The tall brunette questioned, his expression giving away the fact that he really didn't care. 

"Alex Morrison was the man shot dead. He was working undercover in an underground terrorist group. He had attained crucial information on who was leading the whole operation but was killed before he could tell us. It isn't difficult to deduce that-"

"Whoever had hired Dixon was the man running the operation. You find Dixon, you find the leader" Sherlock finished, looking bored as ever. 

"Yes..we have reason to believe he is staying in the Forkland hotel. I need you to infiltrate it and get him" 

"Can't one of your agents so that, you know, run in and get him" John asked quietly, reminding the brothers he was in the room. 

"It's not that simple, is it. Why? Why isn't it simple, what's got my brother stumped?" Sherlock asked in a cheerful tone, teasingly looking at his brothers crestfallen face. 

"His partner. We don't have a face but we have a name, Peter Guillam. He is a semi-professional assassin and ex informant agent. We need him as much as Dixon, as....leverage" Mycroft stated delicately in that condescending tone he used so well. 

"Leverage?" Greg asked, a face of confusion and something that looked like disgust formed his expression. 

"They are in a 'do or die' relationship, as others have put it. I need Guillam because Dixion will yield to nothing else" Mycroft lifted his brow as he watched Greg's face comprehend such information. 

"Sounds a bit brutal" John added from across the table. 

"These men have killed more people than Sherlock has solved cases, brutal doesn't describe them" Mycroft spoke calmly as ever, letting his gaze fall to his brother- who was just staring intently into the empty space between them. 

You could watch the way his thoughts changed from topic to topic, giving him questions and solutions. Dismissing the bad and archiving the good. 

"I'll do it" he stated firmly, his eyes not leaving the empty space. 

"Good, I have a car waiting outside to take you to Baker Street so you can get changed and collect some items, before taking you to the Forkland" Mycroft informed quickly, a thin smile ghosting his lips before turning toward the door. John and Sherlock looked at each other before following after him in hast. 

The game is on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my crap attempt at writing sexy scenes.

Sherlock and John stepped through the door way to their all expenses paid-thanks Mycroft- hotel room. It was spotless and had a strict colour scheme of white. The room consisted of a large double bed, two plush arm chairs and a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall. Sherlock crossed the room and sat on the bed while John moved to inspect the bathroom in the next room. The man on the bed looked around the room, cataloging every detail before giving a sigh of boredom and flopping backwards on the mattress. 

"Oh this is nice, who knew Mycroft could be so generous" John stated in a light tone as he reappeared from the bathroom. 

"He needs me, he's just trying to ensure I stay" Sherlock huffed from the bed, not moving from his languid position on the duvet. John made a small 'oh' sound before walking over to the double bed and filling the space next to his partner. 

"We know Dixon didn't come back to the hotel last night. Possibly to cover his tracks or pick up the payment, but a room in the hotel is booked under the name Guillam..." Sherlock paused as his mind ran off into different scenarios and outcomes. "I'm going out" he stated instantly before jumping to his feet. 

"And where is 'out' exactly?" John asked while he watched Sherlock flick up his coat collar. 

"Order room service, unpack, do what you want I'll be back in an hour, bye" and like that he was gone, out the door. Off to do what he does best.

\----

Hector couldn't hide the smirk upon his lips when he unlocked the hotel room's door. Slightly giddy from the high of a successful job he stepped across the doorway, peering into the pristine white room. Inside was a large king size bed, sheets folded with expert precision. The cotton of the sheets looked very inviting but that had to wait. Hector swept his eyes from left to right, scanning the room quickly. That's when their gazes met. 

Peter was reclining in an exquisitely plush arm chair. His marvellous ocean coloured eyes locked onto Hector as he walked deeper into the room. 

"You're handy work is on the telly, man shot dead in broad daylight!" Peter purred from his seat, flicking his wrist effortlessly toward the flat screen mounted on the wall. Hector glanced at the screen to see the news showing a picture of the guy he killed, a small smirk on his lips at how easy it was to do.

"What can I say, people love a good murder" he shrugged, a grin widening on his face because he knew where this little back and forth was going to end up. The thought of those sheets never looking clean and innocent again sent a bolt of electricity down his spine to pool in his abdomen. 

"That they do but I'm more into assassin's than murderers" Peter retorted and in one swift move had stood up, dwarfing Hector by a foot. 

"Well why don't you follow me and I'll show you my silencer" Hector growled seductively, the sound making Peter's cock twitch in his trousers. Word's failed him and all he could do was nod vigorously before Hector grasped his hand and lead him to the bed. 

Even though he was smaller, Dixon showed no sign of struggle when he practically picked peter up and threw him on the bed. The sheets rumpled like fine paper at the weight of Peter's body sinking into the mattress. Guillam couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips when Hector crawled into his lap, applying the slightest amount of pressure to his cock. Hector growled low in his throat before claiming his lovers lips. They were so soft and warm, he always loved kissing Peter. 

Hector tentatively squeezed Peter's shoulders before moving them to the back of his head. His fingers weaving in and out of his glorious golden hair. Peter moaned into the touched before flicking his tongue out to lick at Hectors lip, asking to go deeper. To which Dixon happily granted, opening his mouth to allow Peter's tongue to invade. Peter's tongue was another part Hector loved about him, its colour, its taste, what he could do with that glorious tongue. Oh he could feel the space in his trousers growing tighter at the thought of Peter's mouth on him. 

Abruptly they separated for air, gasping audibly. Peter smoothly let his hand wander down to the front of Hectors trousers before roughly palming his swollen cock through the fabric. Hector moaned at the heavenly feeling, his breath coming in short pants as he rutted against Peter's hand. 

"Hmm, someone's excited" Guillam hummed sweetly before spreading kisses along Hector's jaw and neck. 

"You should stop that or you won't get the treat I promised" Hector whispered into Peter's ear before nipping at his earlobe. Guillam felt a shiver run down his spine at the words, allowing his hand to pull away from his lover's needy cock.   
"And what treat would that be?" He questioned, his hand sneaking up under Hectors shirt, stroking the vast expanse of his skin.   
"To-"

Knock. knock. knock. 

They both turned their heads toward the door in surprise. 

"Room service" a baritone voice called from the other side of the door. Hector looked back to Peter to see his clueless expression. 

"I didn't order anything" he stated with a small shake of his head. 

"GO AWAY!" Hector shouted angrily at the door. 

"It's been sent by a Mr. Aviary for a Mr. Guillam" the voice replied through the white door. Hector looked back at peter with a predatory gaze.

"Have you been flirting again?" He asked, a glint of jealousy flitting in his eyes. 

"Hardly, I just asked him if he was reading the newspaper next to him. Not my fault he liked what he saw" Peter defended while removing his hand from Hector's back. 

"And got your name?" 

"He asked" 

"I'm going to deal with that then I'm going to deal with you" he growled while licking his lip. Hector then removed himself from Peter's lap, still wearing a tent in his trousers and approached the door. 

"Oh I do love it when your jealous" Peter remarked as he began to shuffle up the bed while trying his best to undo his shirt buttons.   
"Leave you trousers on, I want you to wait" Hector said with a wink, watching Peter nod in understanding before reaching for the door handle. 

The door opened to a tall brunette, with fabulous cheek bones and ocean coloured eyes. 

Hector's brain stopped for a second. This guy looked exactly like Peter, only he had raven black curls upon his head. Not the gorgeous golden head of hair he had fallen asleep next to for nearly every night of the past four years. 

He shook off the shock and looked at the tray in the man's hands. Carefully he took hold of it, pulling it from the staff members slender hands   
"Uhh..thanks" he says before retreating back into the room, closing the door in Sherlock's face. 

The consulting detective couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed- not because of the lack of a tip but that his target and undoubtedly his partner was in his clutches and all he could do was bring them dinner. He hadn't even got to see Peter's identity, oh he needed John to calm him. 

Hastily he made his way back to there hotel room, to fill John in on his findings and deflate his aggravation. 

\---

John looked up to see his boyfriend enter the room, an expression of agitation plastered on his face. The blond put down the remote-nothing on anyway- and decided to find out what has got Sherlock so miffed. 

"Find anything?" He asked softly from his chair. Sherlock paused to look at him from the door before going to sit in the chair opposite. His legs swung over one side of the armrest, while his head and shoulders lolled off the other. 

"Only the room number and solidified that they are staying in the same room" Sherlock mumbled as he picked at the fabric of the chair. 

"Did you see him?" He asked intrigued, while diving his hand into a bag of complimentary assorted nuts. 

"No but I believe I interrupted their coitus" Sherlock blurted making John almost choke on an almond. The army doctor pounded a fist against his chest to stop his coughing fit before composing himself. 

"How so?" He asked, a small tear beading in his eye from the coughing. 

"He was sweating, his shirt untucked and he had a rather large tent in his trousers" Sherlock informed in his clinical tone. 

"How do you know Peter was in there....could have been a prostitute" John shrugged as he selected another handful of nuts from the bag. Sherlock changed his position his his chair out of annoyance, so he could addressed John properly. 

"Please, they have a strong 'do or die' relationship, they would rather cut off there toes than be with someone else. It was definitely Guillam in there" Sherlock informed with a small grunt of annoyance that said 'for gods sake john, can't you just focus for one minute'. 

"Okay, so we know where they are but we can't just go get them because..." John paused questionably wait for Sherlock to fill in the blanks. 

"Because they are trained assassins that are armed to the teeth, I could blatantly see a gun sitting on one of the chairs when he opened the door. If we storm in they could easily take us on or commit suicide leaving us with nothing" Sherlock pouted, not so much that John was just catching on but more to the fact that this was a waiting game and lord knows how he hates the play-the-game-one-move-at-time-cases. 

John sat there for a few moments, waiting for Sherlock calm down slightly excite suggesting a way to tackle the situation. 

"Well one of them has to leave at some point, what if we get one while they aren't under the cover of the other. Like you and Mycroft said, they would rather die without each other. Do you think we could coerce Dixon into giving in if we had peter?" John questioned to the sulking detective and watched his sour expression change to one of calculating. John watched in awe as he watched his boyfriends mind work, to him it was the most beautiful thing to see Sherlock in his element. Proud and confident as he mulled the idea over in his head, tearing it apart and placing it back together. 

"You are more brilliant than I give you credit for" Sherlock smiled as he got up from his chair and placed himself in John's lap. He gave a soft kiss to his forehead before relaxing into his chest. 

"Really? I thought I was just your army doctor that helped you solve crimes?" John teased as he combed his fingers through the magnificent thatch of hair Sherlock had. The consulting detective purred softly. 

"No john, you're my everything" he mumbled lazily into John's chest. 

"You sap... did he look like me?" John asked the detective in his lap, who was beginning to make himself very comfortable. 

"Yes, it was rather off putting and distracting to see his arousal" Sherlock described into the crook of John's neck. 

"What am I not dangerous enough for you, would you prefer an assassin?" John teased. Sherlock gave a small huff of disagreement and shuffled in the man's lap. 

"No, of take an army doctor any day of the week" he punctuated his statement with a small kiss on John's neck and pulled back to see the entirety of his sweet face.   
"That and plus his teeth were huge" Sherlock informed with a smirk as he watched john erupt with laughter. The consulting detective could feel the way his chest shook with laughter, making him feel proud to have accomplished that reaction. 

"I can't imagine the blow jobs Peter must receive" he muttered with a cheeky grin. 

Sherlock then proceeded to climb off of John's lap and reaching for his hand. 

"I'm tired" he stated quietly as he lead John to the very inviting bed. 

"Okay" John accepted the invitation to sleep, mainly because Sherlock very rarely initiates when they go to sleep. Usually john has to drag him to bed to ensure he gets some rest. Together they climbed in the bed once undressed. Subconsciously they both moved toward the centre to find comfort in each other's presence. Once in a position that both suited them did they finally fall asleep in the comforts of one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely meeting happens at the breakfast table.

John sat at the table, alone, in the dining area of the hotel. Clothed in his favourite cream jumper he sat happily, eating a full English that was cooked to perfection. 

That morning Sherlock had left muttering something about his 'stupid brother needing to know everything'. John has simply just wished him goodbye before deciding to get up as well. Sherlock may be the detective but he can do some investigating too. In the time Sherlock had gone John had observed the main entrance, where the staff room was and watched about eight different couples come to and go from the dining hall. So here he sat, with his full English, feeling pretty proud of his work done so far. He only wished Sherlock had been here to eat something as well. 

\----- 

Peter had woken to Hector stumbling around the end of the bed, trying hard to but his pants back on. 

"Hector?" He asked, voice groggy with sleep. He saw hector look up at him before flashing a kind smile. 

"Go back to sleep, darling. I need to go out" he stated quietly before walking over to Peter's side of the bed and pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

"Where are you going?" The man in bed murmured. 

"The drop off point" Hector stated quietly as he ran his hand through Peter's golden hair. Peter closed his eyes at the feeling, purring in content. 

"Be careful" he sighed as Hector moved his hand away. 

"As always" the smaller man smirked as he moved away from the bed, tucking a gun in his jacket.

"I love you" Peter called from the comfy nest they created, watching Hector grasp the door knob firmly. 

"I love you too" he looked back to his lover before proceeding out the door and into the hall. A soft clunk came from the door locking as it closed, leaving peter to silence. He looked around the room, sunlight was seeping in through the blinds but the clock in the night stand informed him it was six in the morning. He gave out a small sigh of joy at the thought of an extra hour in bed before rolling over. He pulled the covers up to his chin, taking comfort in the faint scent of Hector emulating from his pillow. Then allowed himself to sleep. 

Now he's here. Showered, shaven and sharp. He walked confidently across the dinning hall, dressed in a tailored suit with polished shoes. A small smile graced his lips at the feeling of making multiple heads turn. 

No wonder Hector is so protective. 

A small voice in his head snickered quietly as he walked past a group of young women. They giggled quietly among themselves, clearly debating on wether or not to call him over. Peter turned his head slightly as he heard one lady call out but that's when he saw him. 

Hector. Only it wasn't Hector. This man was sitting quietly at a table, wearing a cream jumper-Hector hated jumpers, they made him itch-hair fluffed out -never a style Hector used because it made him feel scruffy- and was gladly eating mushrooms! Hector had once almost thrown up at the sight of them on his plate, he would never even think of touching let alone eating them. 

Peter stared frozen for slightly too long, people were beginning to stare. And not the usual 'bugger me,he is fine' stare but the 'is he in need of medical treatment' stare. Peter casually shook off the awkwardness that lingered around him like flies to a dead body and decided to put his skills to good use. 

Confidently he sauntered up to John's table before neatly sitting in the chair in front of him. 

"You looked lonely, mind if I join you?" He asked softly, watching as John lifted his head to greet the stranger. 

"Sher?-" he cut himself off mid sentence as surprise set in. 

The look on John's face went from: shock to annoyance to denial to confusion in the short expanse if two seconds. John knew Sherlock was great at disguises and all but this was masterful. The hair looked so real, was it real? Sherlock would never get rid of those gorgeous curls. He once cried real actual tears at a crime scene when a suspect pulled out a clump of his hair during a fight. So this was something very irregular but John went with it, if Sherlock was undercover he best not give it the game away by blurting out his name. 

John changed his expression back to a soft warm smile as he gazed up at the man before him. He was just so spectacular at times. 

"Sure, I don't mind" he shrugged before returning to his breakfast. 

"Oh, thank you" Peter smiled as he relaxed into the seat. Carefully, he took note of all not-Hector's features. They were impeccably the same, like looking a slightly edited picture if his lover. He just couldn't believe Hector would put up with such attire and he was certain he left wearing his grey suit and black turtle neck. Where were his clothes? Where did he get these from? It could be possible that he was undercover, maybe it would be a good idea to use the code. Just to be certain. 

"I must say I do admire your nose" Peter stated quietly from the other side of the table. John looked up at him with a look of confusion on his face. 

"My nose?" He questioned, more to himself than Peter. 

Guillam's heart felt erratic, beating wildly. That was not how he was supposed to respond, Hector would always say with a grin "thanks I stole it from my father" then wink. But no, this wasn't the case. When they had first come up with it- just after peter had accidentally punched Hector because he was dressed as a guard, they decided on the code phrase- they promised to never sway from the code. So this was undoubtedly not Hector but just had the most scary resemblance to him. 

"I must say I didn't catch your name" Peter inquired, leaning across the table slightly. 

"John Watson" he beamed before presenting his right hand to the man. Peter smiled, storing the information away into that marvellous brain of his. 

"Peter Guillam" 

Words couldn't describe John's expression when the heaviness of those words sunk in, and the realisation that he was shaking hands with the target, a trained killer and murderer hit him like a truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some feels. It's all good

Later that evening john laid in wait for Sherlock to return to their room. Languidly he sat in the chair, idly watching the tv. Some documentary about bees. 

'Sherlock would love that'.

A small voice in the back of his mind stated, making John smile. Sherlock always had a liking to bees, once when he was drunk he rambled on about the habits of bees for an hour. The memory caused a chuckle to rise from his throat. 

From across the room John heard the lock of the door click before opening. John, reliefed Sherlock was finally back, looked up to see his boyfriend walk into the room. His strides as powerful as always, the sound of his shoes muffled by the thick carpet as he moved to the chair opposite. 

John watched him plop elegantly into the plush white chair, his hair flopping with the sudden movement before settling back into place. John watched the curls bounce for a second before moving his eyes to meet Sherlock's. 

"I saw him today" John informed from his chair, taking joy in the sight of Sherlock looking confused for a split second before radiating in elation. 

"How? When? I need details, everything you can remember!" Sherlock practically leapt from his chair. It tipped slightly before steadying but that didn't matter because right now Sherlock was clambering into John's lap. His slender fingers gripping at his head, keeping a fierce eye contact. John barely had time to adjust before Sherlock began to grip harder as if trying to squeeze information out of his head. John squirmed away from the assault and bated Sherlock's warm hands away. 

"Yes alright, he walked straight up to me in the dining room-"

"-of course john! You look exactly like his counterpart, albeit a little different. He must have approached to find out why his partner looked odd" Sherlock cheered at his revelation. "I hope you didn't let him catch on" he growled with a tone of aggravation. 

John rolled his eyes at the comment and took Sherlock's hand in his.  
"No, we talked about lots of things really and he said something about my nose, he admired it apparently"

"Code" Sherlock was quick to comment offhandedly to no one in particular. "Would have figured it out that you weren't Hector in an instant"

"And the other thing was.. he looked exactly like you" John stated, pointing loosely at the man in his lap. 

Sherlock made a face of confusion before his expression went blank.  
"What?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"No seriously, same bloody face except he had sort of golden hair with short side burns. Could have been your bloody twin" said John, waving his hand at point of Sherlock's face, as if to paint a picture of what Guillam looked like. He felt his partners intense gaze fall upon him, lapping up every detail of his words. He could feel Sherlock shuffle in his lap as he moved closer to take in more of John's words. 

"Did he say anything of importance? How long he intends to stay? Who he was staying with? I need you to remember everything" he said pensively, gripping the blondes shoulders- shaking him slightly. 

"Alright, give me a chance. Can't all be brainiacs" John watched Sherlock let go of him- slightly crestfallen- but remained close, ready to take in the information.  
"He said he's staying till... Wednesday, yeah Wednesday. He said nothing about Hector but he was really flirty, maybe you got it wrong about they'd rather die than be with anyone else" 

He watched Sherlock wave a hand and scoff-the mere thought that he was wrong, pfft.  
"No he was an intelligence agent, he was getting information, played you like a fiddle to find out why his other half was acting so oddly"

John paused for a second just to let Sherlock's words sink in.  
"..I'm that easy to read?" He asked in a slightly forlorn tone. 

The brunet in his lap shuffled slightly, switching his weight from one knee to the other. Sherlock reared back slightly to get a better look at John's despaired face.  
"Oh it is when you're trained for that sort of thing.....and when the person you're interrogating happens to fancy you" Sherlock snipped quietly. 

"I did not!" John gasped "that's not fair, I thought he was you. It's not my fault he had those cheekbones and fantastic eyes...and glorious arse" John muttered as he began to describe all of Sherlock's features, giving a light squeeze to that glorious arse. 

Sherlock scrunched his face in anger at the comment and the squeeze.  
"You looked at his arse!" He screeched, lifting himself away from the blond's reach. John was quick to pull him back, stretching out to grasp at the small of Sherlock's back to bring him closer. 

"Nononono I just couldn't help listing all of your gorgeous features" he defended while tucking a rebellious curl behind Sherlock's ear. Slowly stroking his hand down to cup his cheek. 

"I am undecided on how to feel.." Sherlock paused allowing john to caress his cheek with his thumb. "You got information we need but you flirted-"

"Nonono I didn't flirt, he flirted. I showed no interest in his game of footsie under the table" interrupted John with a wag of his finger. Sherlocks brows lifted in exasperation as his jaw dropped. 

"He played footsie! Now I really want him behind bars" 

"Oh you're so cute when your jealous" John hummed with a smile as he hugged Sherlock closer to him. The brunet allowed himself to be pulled into John's chest, his raven curls tucked under his chin. 

"Shut up you or there will be no victory sex when we've wrapped this up" Sherlock growled into John's chest, poking him gently with a long finger on his pectoral. John giggled at the feeling causing Sherlock to jiggle against him. The brunet sat abruptly to steady himself. "Stop that" he protested lamely.

"Ok ok, so what's the plan?" John asked, a loving gaze graced his face as he looked into Sherlock's silver eyes. 

"Repeat what you did this morning, hopefully he would still want to get information out of you. Then if you reciprocate his flirting and take him back to our room where Lestrade will be waiting to arrest him. While you are doing this I will be waiting in Guillam's room and wait for Dixon" Sherlock stated with multiple hand gestures, as if he was watching the entire plan unfurl. 

"Wait, I'm not letting you lay in wait for a trained killer to come waltzing in-" John began to protest but was cut off by a the disgruntled expression on Sherlock's face. He gave a huff of annoyance before vocalising his displeasure. 

"John you said I looked exactly like Guillam, yes? Then why would he attack the person he loves and hold closest? I will wait in the bathroom with the shower running. From what I've already observed he wouldn't be able to resist venturing into the bathroom for the promise of shower sex and I will get the jump on him before he has even noticed something is wrong. See perfectly safe, John" he stated with a smile that in Sherlock's vocabulary meant everything was fine and fool proof. John just sat and stared at his lover in his lap, his jaw hanging open slightly at his 'perfectly safe' plan. But something above all that hurt his pride just a little more. 

"Wait, wait, wait. From what you've observed?" 

Sherlock gave a small huff before putting a John's nerves to rest.  
"The first night I met him, John, he answered the door with a missive erection and showed no signs of embarrassment at all. This showed me that he has a lot of confidence when it comes to sex and who wouldn't want to jump in the shower with me, or my identical twin as you so put it" 

"You got me there and....massive?" John asked timidly it's a look of hurt flashing through his eyes. 

"Oh come off it, your's is bigger" he stated offhandedly as he waved his hand towards John's crotch.

"Okay" John nodded in affirmation with a shy smile, how could Sherlock still make him feel this way after such a long time. He felt his heart flutter as he watched him run over the plan in his head in minuet details. His eyes darting about ever so slightly as if he could see it unfold before him. God it was immeasurable how much he loved him. 

"So I'll jump him in the bathroom while his mind is clouded with thoughts of lust and most probably unarmed and that's how we'll get Dixion" he started up mid sentence as he returned to reality. Looking at John with that glint in his eye of absolute confidence and exhilaration. John loved that look. 

"But wait, how do we know Peter will definitely come over to me again? And be flirty?" The blond questioned with brows pinched. 

Sherlocks eyes narrowed for the slightest moment as he calculated and solved the conundrum.  
"Hmmm...incentive!" He cheered with pride before crawling out of John's lap (he whimpered quietly at the absence of heat) and rushed across the room toward the phone. "You are going to send him a meal for one and a bottle of champagne, that should spark a reaction for him to repeat his actions" Sherlock said as he punched in the order to room service. 

"But will still need to get the employer to"

"Oh, Mycroft will extract that" he assured as he flung the phone effortlessly onto the chair. He stood their for a moment, looking down upon John. Until he noticed the small glint of uncertainty in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly before stepping closer. 

"It just sounds a bit brutal with how he's going to do it, using one to get the other to talk" he shrugged. That was when Sherlock crept back into his lap, making John smile. 

"Sentiment" Sherlock stated cooly as stroked a hand down the front of John's jumper. 

John looked up at him, taking in the beauty of the man before him. His glorious eyes, those cheekbones, the raven black curls, the Cupid bow lips, the rest of him, that brain and laugh. Oh he was so lucky to love a man so amazing.  
"Would you reveal important information if I was being...I can't even imagine what would happen-"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"If it meant getting you out of harms way than yes, I would sing like a lark so to speak" Sherlock informed with a burning intensity of what could only be announced as love in his tone. 

John swallowed quietly before brushing a curl from Sherlock's for head.  
"I would to...if you were wondering" 

Sherlock smiled at him before leaning in to capture the army doctors lips with his. They lingered there, mouths connected intimately as time slipped by. Eyes closed as they felt the different textures for one another's lips: soft and plump vs thin and chapped. 

Slowly they pulled apart as John's hands settled upon Sherlock's hips, subconsciously trying to make him stay close. 

"Dinner?" Sherlock asked in a hushed whisper, his face inches away from John's. They're eyes met for a slither of a second, helping the embers of passion and arousal grow stronger. 

"Starving"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I sincerely hope you are all enjoying my fic so far. I apologise for the late update but exam season was upon me and I couldn't find the time, but no im back! Please feel free to add comments and kudos' because they are my life blood. Thank you!


End file.
